bravefrontierglobalfandomcom-20200214-history
User blog:Linathan/Unit Spotlight: Execrated Fei
Execrated Fei 'Skill '''Malevolent Ardour (Greatly boosts BB gauge upon being attacked, great chance of reflecting much damage & probable HP recovery when attacked) 'Burst 'Frigid Impulse (11 combo powerful Water attack to all enemies & ignore enemy defense for 3 turns; Cost: 25 BC, DC: 11 BC) 'Brave Burst '''Frigid Malediction (14 combo powerful water and dark attack to all enemies, boost to own atk, def & rec for 3 turns & restores own HP; Cost: 35 BC, DC: 14 BC) About Scoring System From now on, I am going to implement a type of scoring system for the units that I analyze. Each category will be out of 10 points. The final score will be the average of all of the category scores. I am aware that there are other people doing unit reviews and I see that they have different opinions on them, especially Ushi who has a ton of reviews on the latest units. Note that my analyses are based on my opinion. You are free to agree or disagree with the points that I have here. The categories are listed below: *Leader Skill *Brave Burst *Super Brave Burst (only for 6* units and above) *Ultimate Brave Burst (only for 7* units) *Extra Skill (only for 7* units) *Arena *Stats *Usefulness Typing will be under stats. Summary Fei, a masterful artist from the kingdom of Krung-go, finally got his 6* form! During Valentine's Day, Fei and Fang were released as one unit, obtainable from evolving Fang (a Rare Summon unit) by using Fei's 5* form as an evolution material. However, a month later, Fei's curse got worse to the point where he is now under Xie'Jing's control. A very interesting story that Fei has and it's also interesting to note that Fei is the first Vortex Global Exclusive unit to receive a 6* form. Farm him while you can! F2P will find a good use for him! Leader Skill Score: 7/10 Fei's Leader Skill is a variant of Lilly Matah's Leader Skill. If a unit gets attacked, that unit will boost its BB gauge by 2-5 BCs. An added part of Fei's Leader Skill is the chance to reflect damage and recover HP when attacked. When reflecting damage, the enemy unit will take damage equal to 20% of the damage your unit received and will drop BC based on your unit's normal hit drop check. Most importantly, Fei's BB regen when attacked Leader Skill is very useful when it comes to long single enemy fights, especially Trials. Fei's BB regen when attacked Leader Skill gives the squad an efficient method of getting units' BB gauges filled. This is most useful in long battles where enemies cast AoEs often or just ransack your units. Normally, in single enemy fights, you wouldn't be generating much BC when attacking. With this type of Leader Skill, you can alleviate this problem and rely on your opponents to increase your BB gauges for you. Trials are a good example of utilizing this type of Leader Skill. Earlier, I mentioned Lilly Matah when talking about Fei's BB regen when attacked Leader Skill. Let's compare the two. Lilly Matah's Leader Skill boosts BB gauge by 3-6 BCs when attacked with no additional effects. Fei's Leader Skill boosts BB gauge by 2-5 BCs, reflects damage, and recovers HP when attacked. Fei's lack of 1 BC wouldn't make much of a difference since the BB gauge increase is based off of RNG, same with Lilly Matah's. Looking at Fei's additional effects of his Leader Skill, it already makes it seem that his Leader Skill is better than Lilly Matah's, right? Yes. However, it is important to note that both units serve different purposes in squads. Fei's reflect and HP recovery is based on probability. You are not guaranteed to get the desired effects when attacked. Considering the chance is relatively low, you cannot rely too much on reflect damage and HP recovery. True, Fei's Leader Skill has a 40% chance in recovery HP when attacked, but the recovery is so small and it is only a matter of luck that you will be recovering such a small amount of HP. What about fixed attacks and super strong attacks? Note that your unit cannot recover HP when it dies. Unless you can gauge how much damage your enemies will deal (most notably, Maxwell's Destiny), you won't be rely on the HP recovery part of Fei's Leader Skill. What about reflect damage? Again, the damage is based off of RNG and how much damage you take. As mentioned before, you can't rely heavily on Fei's Leader Skill to deal damage. You can massively increase this probability by equipping a unit with Providence Ring. That way, your unit will have a 95% chance in reflecting damage. Brave Burst Score: 6/10 Fei's BB utilizes a 250% damage modifier, which is lower than the average 280%. Damage will be very low due to Fei's low damage modifier and Atk. Fei also provides ignore-Def, which is good, but it doesn't make much of a significant difference in damage. This buff is really only relevant against enemies that have high Def buffs. Other than that, this BB barely provides any other utility. Super Brave Burst Score: 6/10 What the? 60 total BCs to fill Fei's SBB? Ridiculous. Fei's SBB takes way too long to fill and the effects that come along with it aren't worth the BCs. True, his SBB boosts his Atk, Def, and Rec by 100%, which will help defensively, but not so much on the offensive side. His SBB damage modifier is 430%, which is a relatively low damage modifier and combined with his subpar ATK stat, he does not deal as much damage as you might think he would. What about the 100% boost to his Atk? It's still in the lacking category, even with an ATK buff this good. But what about Karl and Seria? They boost their stats by 100% with their SBBs, so what's bad about Fei? Well, the reason why Karl and Seria do so much damage is because their buffs are different than the standard stat buffs. Their stat buffs are actually Water ATK, Water DEF, and Water REC up and Fire ATK, Fire DEF, and Fire REC up, respectively. These buffs stack with other buffs. Fei's SBB stat buffs are standard stat buffs and therefore, they do not stack with other stat buffs. Fei's SBB also heals himself. A unit you might be comparing this healing effect to is Dilma. Dilma fully recovers his HP with his SBB and it only takes 40 BC to fill. Fei's SBB is still useful and his inferior healing effect may be compensated with his other effects. Consider this healing effect to be good rather than bad. His SBB is still a good heal. Ultimate Brave Burst Score: N/A This unit does not have Ultimate Brave Burst. Extra Skill Score: N/A This unit does not have Extra Skill. Arena Score: 6/10 Fei has a normal attack Drop Check of 18 BC, which is below average. This isn't a good amount of play around with and will have to require high Drop Check units to compensate for the loss. Fei is relatively mediocre to have in an Arena team. His Leader Skill can hold use in case if your units lack a few BCs to fill their BB gauges. However, there are only five enemies on the opposing team, like your team, and their targets are totally RNG-based. Also, they only attack once so you can't rely too much on this Leader Skill. It is also worth noting that Arena is a killing game. You deal as much damage as possible to win. Even with this Leader Skill, your units can still die before using their BBs. Stats Score: 6/10 Fei's stats are quite in the lacking category. His Atk is very low and his Def is below average. His HP is mediocre, but still lower than average. His Rec is very low as well, but this can be made up with the HC buffers and the healers that are available in the game. Heck, Fei can heal himself with his SBB. In terms of typing, my type preference for Fei is... Anima > Guardian > Lord > Breaker > Oracle Usefulness Score: 6/10 Fei's only real use is as a Leader. He helps the squad in increasing units' BB gauges when attacked. As a sub, Fei doesn't hold much use other than his DEF-ignoring Brave Bursts, which is not required in a squad. In Raid Battle, bosses tend to attack often and considering most bosses have various body parts. Fei's Leader Skill can help with increasing everyone's BB gauges immensely. Same thing for tough quests like Trials and Grand Gaia Chronicles. Fei will benefit especially when fighting single enemies that attack multiple times in one turn as a Leader. Sphere Recommendations *Occult Treasure & Four Bonds *Occult Treasure & Heresy Orb *Occult Treasure & Cosmic Dust *Phantom Gizmo & Demon Core Conclusion Total Score: 6.2/10 Don't you think the Fei and Fang story is a bit too short? Not as good as Xenon and Estia's? Also, remember when Gumi teased Xie'Jing as a Mock Unit? Noel, hurry up with Xie'Jing already! EDIT: That trial was stupid. Are you excited for Xie'Jing's possible Trial? Yes! No! Comment on what you think of Fei! Did you evolve Fang or Fei first? Did you have a nice celebration on Chinese New Year? How about a Valentine? Leave them in the comments below! Check out my list of analyses in Spotlights: Table of Contents! Check out my other Unit Spotlights: *Fei and Fang *Thunderbird Sabre Diana *Thief God Zelnite *Zevalhua the Supreme Category:Blog posts